Modern computers often have ways of determining their locations. The tablet computers such as the Apple iPad™, for example, uses “location services” for determining their specific location. This location may, in turn, be fed to certain programs, to use the current location as part of that program. For example, the location can be used to determine closest restaurants, local weather, and other information in the vicinity of the current location.